A Moment to Remember!
by xoprincez93xo
Summary: Two beautiful sisters Blair and Gabriella fall in love with two brothers.
1. Chapter 1: First Day of School

**I do not own HSM or GG, but I do own this plot =] enjoy!**

**Please review this is my first story!! The more reviews I get the faster I will write!**

"Gabs are you gong to school or what?" Blair screamed from downstairs.

"Yeah just a sec"

"Come on were going to be late for the first day of school." Blair whined.

"Ok ok I'm ready"

"Why do I have a sister like you?"

"Be happy that you're related to me"

Blair and I get our bags and go into the limo for school in the city.

"OMG now were totally going to be late because of this traffic" Blair said while looking out the window.

"Why are you in a rush to go to school?"

"No rush just…"

I cut her off saying. "I don't want to know"

Blair and I live in NYC with our mom and and stepdad. Our mom is a fashion designer and our stepdad is a lawyer. We are rich and we dress to our best. We go to an expensive high school that is located on the east side of the city. I and Blair are not stepsisters we have the same mother and father but our father turned gay and left my mom. It's a long story. Everyone thinks that I and Blair are stepsisters because we look nothing alike. Blair is a year older then me and an inch taller. She has long brown hair that fall over her shoulders with curls. She has dark brown eyes that twinkle when she lies.

Me? I think I'm pretty. I don't know. People tell me I'm beautiful. I have long black curly hair. Sometimes I make is straight. Blair always has her hair curly. Anyway, I'm 5'4 and I have light brown eyes. When people compare my eyes to Blair's they say mine are beautiful. I have to agree my eyes are better then hers. Blair looks like my mom and I look like my dad. My skin a bit darker then Blair's.

As Blair and I walked into school my eyes were caught on someone. Someone that I have never seen before. He was perfect; he had ocean blue eyes, a wonderful smile, and a hot body. I think he's new because I've never seen him around before. I know everyone in this school except him and the guy that was next to him. They looked like brothers.

"Gabs come on your walking so slow" Blair said while looking at me.

"Hello earth to Gabs"

"Oh what?" I was focused on someone else not on my sister.

"What are you looking at" she said

"Nothing."

"Ok whatever I see Serena I'm going to go say hi to her, see you later"

"Ok bye"

The bell rang and I'm making my way through the halls to get to math class. When I got to class I saw him, he was sitting across the teachers desk. He looked up and flashed me a smile. I smiled back sweetly. I sat on the seat behind him.

"Ok class listen up, today is the first day of school and you're all going to introduce yourselves one by one. Let's start with you." The teacher pointed her finger at the hot guy sitting in front of me.


	2. Chapter 2: Metting the Boys

**I do not own HSM or GG, but I do own this plot =] enjoy!**

**Please review this is my first story!! The more reviews I get the faster I will write!**

Previously: "Ok class, listen up, today is the first day of school and you're all going to introduce yourselves one by one. Let's start with you." The teacher pointed her finger at the hot guy sitting in front of me.

He stood up and went to the front of the classroom. He was wearing a blue shirt and dark denim jeans.

"Lets start with your name" the teacher said.

He began to talk "My name is Troy Bolton and I'm new to this school I just moved to New York a week ago from Utah."

_My name is Troy Bolton_. That phrase kept replaying in my mind. He had a beautiful name.

"Can you please tell us more Mr. Bolton?" the teacher asked

He continued "sure... I'm 17 years old and I have an older brother that goes to this school too…um...I don't know what else to say"

"Thank you, please take your seat" the teacher smiled.

She continued "ok your next" she pointed at me

I stood up and went to the front of the classroom. I know all the kids that are in this class and they know me.

I was wearing the school uniform like everyone else except Troy; he probably didn't buy it yet.

I started "Hi my name is Gabriella Waldorf, I'm 17 years old and I love shopping"

"Thank you , would you please send your sister a Hi from me?"

"Yes "

I walked back to my seat. Everyone else introduced their selves then the bell rang. I saw Jenny in the hallway and walked to lunch with her. We saw my sister sitting at the table where we always sit with Dan and Serena. We walked over to them and sat next to them. Dan and Serena were holding hands and kissing each other as always.

"Would you guys stop making out 24/7?" Jenny asked in disgust.

"Sorry lil sis I just love this girl to death" Dan said smiling at Serena.

Serena gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"Ok guys so are you coming to my party this weekend?" Blair asked looking at the couple that was holding hands under the table.

"Of course B, we come to all of your parties" Serena smiled at Blair then turned to Dan to give him another kiss on the check.

"Good, so who are you going to invite Gabs?" Blair looked at me

"I think I know one guy that might come but I'm not sure yet, I didn't ask him" I said while having Troy Bolton in mind.

"Ok but you have to ask him by tomorrow the party is in 3 days" she said while staring at some guy across the lunch room.

"Who are you looking at?" I asked her

"Who is that guy? I've never seen him around before" she was staring at some guy that looked like Troy in a way.

"Oh that's some new guy in my English class" Serena replied

"He's not bad looking" she said while still staring at him

I know my sister and if there's someone or something that she likes she would get it. I know that she would walk up to him and talk to him. I'm not like that, I am kind of shy. But Blair she's not, she doesn't care she does everything her way. 'The Blair Way'. That's what I call her way. She's the queen of this school and if you want to be her friend you have to do what she says. Everyone listens to her. People know me because they know my sister. If it wasn't for Blair ill probably be a no body. Sometimes I'm lucky to have a sister like Blair.

Blair got up from the table and starts walking toward the new guy.

"Hi I'm Blair Waldorf" she said with a smile

He looked at her and said "Hi I'm Nate Bolton"

"Are you new to this school?" she asked

"Yes I'm new to this school and this state" he answered her question

Blair smiled sweetly and said "I can show you around the state and the school, if you want"

He laughed "I would love that. Thank you"

"Why are you sitting alone? Come sit with me and my friends"

He got up from the table and followed Blair.

I thought to myself _It worked, it always works for Blair, she can get any guy she wants. I wish I could do that._

Blair and Nate walked over to the table that Dan, Serena, Jenny and I were sitting at. He introduced himself and we all were talking. He seems to be a nice guy and I can tell that Blair is falling for him and he is falling for Blair.


	3. Chapter 3: The Party

**I do not own HSM or GG, but I do own this plot =] enjoy!**

**Please review this is my first story!! The more reviews I get the faster I will write!**

Previously: Blair and Nate walked over to the table that Dan, Serena, Jenny and I were sitting at. He introduced himself and we all were talking. He seems to be a nice guy and I can tell that Blair is falling for him and he is falling for Blair.

"So I'm having a party on Saturday you want to come?" Blair asked while looking at her hands.

"Sure" Nate answered back looking at Blair with a sweet smile.

Blair took out a piece of paper from her schoolbag and wrote down her cell phone number and address. She handed the paper over to Nate and he just looked at it and put it in his pocket.

*Saturday Morning*

"Where is Serena? She said she's going to be here at 10 and it's already 10:30" Blair was walking around the living room while calling Serena. "Why doesn't she ever pick up her phone? Uhh" Blair was getting mad.

"Its ok she'll be here soon, calm down" I said looking at Blair that was walking back and forth.

"I think Nate is going to bring his brother with him" Blair said while calling Serena over and over again.

"Oh you mean Troy? He's in my class, he's cute I talked to him a couple of times." I said thinking about what me and troy were talking about.

"_Um your name is Gabriella right?" Troy asked looking into my eyes._

"_Yes" I answered back with a smile_

"_Can you pass me my pen behind you? It fell when I wasn't looking sorry" He pointed to the floor where his pen was. I picked up his pen and handed it to him._

"_Thanks" he smiled_

"_No problem" _

I stopped thinking about my thoughts and went back to reality.

"What did u talk about?" Blair asked

"Nothing important" I said looking at the floor.

We heard someone come out of the elevator and me and Blair looked at each other and ran to the elevator. It was Serena.

"I called you 100 times why don't you ever pick up your phone?" Blair asked Serena that was taking off her shoes.

"Sorry I forgot to charge my phone last night" Serena gave Blair a hug and they started decorating the house with fake flowers for the party.

*Saturday afternoon around 4pm*

"Ok everything is done people are going to be coming any minute now I got to go change my clothes" Blair grabbed Serena's hand and they went up to Blair's room to find something to wear. I also went up to my room to find something cute to wear.

_Should I wear a dress? _I thought to myself

I heard people's voices downstairs and I quickly found a cute checkered Ports 1961 dress and put it on. I went downstairs and I saw Blair and Serena greeting some friends that just walked into the house. Blair was wearing a wave print Armani dress. Serena was wearing one of Blair's dresses and it looked better on Serena then it did on Blair it was a monochrome dress by Michael Kor. I saw Jenny and went up to her. Jenny was wearing a cute short yellow dress with yellow flats.

***Authors note if you want to see the dresses I will put the link at the bottom of the page***

"Omg Gabs you look beautiful" Jenny said and then hugged me.

"Thanks Jen you look beautiful too" I hugged her back.

Then I saw Troy and Nate come into the living room. Troy saw me and flashed me one of his sweet smiles. I smiled back.

"I see someone I'm going to say hi to him" I told jenny "ill talk to you later"

I left Jenny and went up to Troy and Nate. "Hey guys" I said while looking at Troy

"Hey Gabriella" the two brothers said at the same time. "Where's Blair?" Nate asked while searching the room.

"She's over there with Serena" I pointed my finger to Blair and he walked over to her.

"You look really beautiful Gabriella" Troy said while looking at my dress.

"Thanks you look nice too" I smiled to him

There was slow music playing and Troy asked "Do you want to dance?"

I looked down at my feet and said "Yes"

He took my hand and we started dancing to the song Truly Madly Deeply by Savage Garden. I was so happy that I was dancing here and now in Troy's arms. I really liked him and I hope he liked me too.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Gabriella's dress: **

.com/media/0/108/32/vanessa_hudgens_trl.0.0.0x0.

**Blair's dress:**

.

**Serena's dress:**

.com/wp-content/uploads/2008/09_3/blake_kors_

**Jenny's dress:**

.com/media/0/82/25/taylor_momsen.0.0.0x0.


	4. Chapter 4: Where is he?

On Monday when I got to school I did not see Troy or Nate. He didn't go to any of his classes. When I saw Blair at the hallway I asked her if she has seen Nate but she responded that she has not see him.

When I got home I was thinking of calling Troy. So I did

I dialed his number and he picked up after the 3rd ring.

"Hello" Troy said with a sleepy voice

"Hey Troy, its Gabriella"

"Oh, hey Gabs"

"Are you sleeping?"

"I was, but now I'm awake. So what's up?"

"Oh sorry for waking you up, I was just wondering why you didn't go to school today?"

"Oh I overslept"

"And what about your brother?"

"I think he overslept too"

I chuckled a little "oh ok I hope I'll see you tomorrow at school"

"Yea I'll turn on my alarm clock tonight"

"Ok well I'll see you tomorrow bye"

"Bye"

I hanged up the phone. I heard a knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in"

"I'm going to Serena's, she and Dan got into an argument again" Blair said. She was wearing her plaid pea coat, brown tights, and a prim bow necklace.

"Ok I'm just going to stay home tonight." I was sitting on my bed still holding my phone in my hands.

"Ok well have fun" Blair closed the door behind her and left.

I lay on my bed thinking how Blaire and I are different. I mean we even dress different. I dress more hippy and flirty. She always wears a headband. I would never wear a headband. I shuddered at the thought of wearing one.

I went downstairs to see what there was to eat. I was starving. I saw a plate of chicken in the fridge; I micro waved it and started eating. _I wonder where Dorotha is_. I thought to myself. Dorotha is the house maid, she does the cooking, the cleaning, and well she does everything we can't.

I was home alone and bored, so I decided to call Jenny.

"Hello" Jenny picked up and there was too much noise in the background.

"Hey jenny why is it so noisy?"

"Oh, well Dan and my father are having a talk on how to treat your girlfriend."

"Yeah I heard about him and Serena"

"They would be back together by tomorrow" she sighed. "So what are you doing?"

"I'm home alone; Blair left me and went to Serena's, what about you?"

"I'm thinking of designing a new dress."

"Oh that's cool I wont bother you, keep doing your dresses their great!"

"Thanks Gabs, I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya Jen."

We hung up the phone.

The next day at school I see Troy next to his locker. He saw me and waved.


End file.
